


cat

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a mod soul on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cat

**Author's Note:**

>  Pairing requested by CottonballLOL. Title from the September 2, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

She sat licking herself in the doorway and to him it seemed vaguely indecent. Her pink tongue lapped delicately at dark fur. She was naked, his mind provided unhelpfully. He nearly let out a whine. Once she deemed herself clean enough, she glided from the room, tail twitching provocatively behind her. When she reappeared, she was human but fully dressed and slipped quickly away into the kitchen.

He didn't get it. She would be all manner of unclothed in front of Ichigo; she seemed to enjoy it, in fact. But when Kon was wearing the meatsuit, she never so much as glanced in his direction. Maybe he should frown more, like Ichigo did. Only problem with that was his face already hurt from scowling all day at the kid's family.

An idea struck him. He couldn't believe he'd never thought of it before. She was, by nature, female, so of course she was weak to Ichigo's unique brand of "cynical cool" but she was also feline. And no self-respecting pussy could resist Kon in his perfect body. He'd already given the slip to half the kittens on the block, who unfortunately lacked the very much human body that attracted him to Yoruichi.

He gingerly picked up the lion plush from the table and lifted its mouth to his, exchanging the bit of soul candy from one body to another. When he was finished, Ichigo's body lay suspiciously crumpled on the floor. And Kon had positioned himself temptingly in the entryway, just begging to be picked up and ravished.

When she stepped on him upon re-entering the room, he was breathless with anticipation. Surely she'd realize their connection, his animal magnetism, and be all too willing to mate vigorously with him late into the night. She picked him up by one leg, dangling him in the air; he thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Ururu-chan," she called. "Don't leave your toys on the floor." She eyed him with obvious disdain, before walking over to the kids' bedroom and tossing him unceremoniously into Ururu's pen.

"What a dirty old thing," she muttered, and his heart broke.  


End file.
